


I'm betting everything

by twinkyixing



Series: Queerxo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, Trans Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoon goes on a blind date and finds something great: Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm betting everything

Kyungsoon straightens the neckline of her new dress and huffs. She’d worn it for a few hours yesterday as a sort of test run and found it had a tendency to get crooked when she wasn’t constantly fixing it. After a quick glance in the mirror she decides to change.

Opening her closet, she leafs through the plethora of dresses. Her friends sometimes ask why she has so many, but dresses have a special meaning for her. For years, Kyungsoon had been forced into suits and blazers and baggy pants and anything but dresses. She’d endured, but it had been hard. So now that she could be who she really was, she wore a dress almost every day. It was a way to assert her identity and it brings her comfort. The dresses mean no more hiding the fact that she’s a girl.

Blinking away the moisture that had sprung to her eyes, she takes a deep breath and pulls a dress out from the closet at random. In her hand is a deep navy a-line dress that’s covered with soft lace. The back is wide open and would show a fair amount of skin once she put it on. It’s one she doesn’t wear often because it feels so bold, so in-your-face sexy. Kyungsoon fingers the skirt’s fabric for a second before deciding that this is exactly the message she wants to send on her date.

* * *

Kyungsoon’s face hurts from smiling so much. Her date, Chanyeol, hadn’t stopped telling god-awful jokes since they’d sat down almost an hour ago. His food is nearly untouched on his plate despite it sitting there for 20 minutes.

“Chanyeol, why haven’t you touched your food?” Kyungsoon asks around a giggle. (Chanyeol had just told a particularly corny joke about a sea cucumber.)

“Oh!” Chanyeol spares a glance for his full plate and quickly returns to smiling at Kyungsoon. “I guess I’ve just been distracted by your smile. You laugh so cutely at my jokes, I didn’t want you to stop.” He blushes and rubs his neck.

Normally Kyungsoon’s face would have turned red at a comment like that, but today she grins and fires back, “Oh, they’re awful jokes. I just laugh because I like you.” She smirks down at her food and pretends to be unaware of the effect her words have on Chanyeol. (His mouth is hanging open rather obscenely.)

Chanyeol clamps his jaw shut with a small _clack_ and Kyungsoon watches as he frantically tries to think of a retort. His eyes flit around the room until he slumps down with a defeated look smeared across his face.

“Well… I like you too.” And then under his breath, “But my jokes are great.”

* * *

Kyungsoon is just walking into her apartment when her phone buzzes with an incoming text.

_So it turns out I forgot my apartment key. I’m sorry to ask, but would it be okay if I hung out with you until my roommate gets home to let me in?_

It’s Chanyeol. Kyungsoon chews her bottom lip as she considers it. She isn’t too tired despite how late it is, and the date _had_ gone really well… She knows this means Chanyeol will likely see her without her makeup and everything else that she uses to look more feminine, depending on how late his roommate was out. But she really likes Chanyeol, and does actually want him to know everything someday.

_That’s okay with me_ , she texts back, and adds her address. _Buzz for apartment 204 when you get here._

_Great! Thanks so much! :)_ comes Chanyeol’s response moments later.

Kyungsoon hurries into her bedroom and rifles through her dresser to find the cutest, girliest pajamas she owns. Unfortunately, she hasn’t had time for laundry lately, and the only thing she finds is a t-shirt plastered with the image of a pink, curly-haired cartoon horse. Her mom had gotten it for her as a gag gift, the first Christmas after she had come out. She’d said the horse was called “pinkie pie” and the memory of her mom’s grin makes Kyungsoon’s mouth twitch.  
A loud buzzing shoots through the apartment and Kyungsoon swears under her breath. She shoves the garish shirt back into the bottom drawer and darts to the intercom by the door. Pressing the “speak” button, she says “Chanyeol?” in a voice that sounds a little too excited. She rolls her eyes at herself-- _for god’s sake, be cool_ \--when Chanyeol replies, “Hey Kyungsoon! It’s me, Chanyeol. You live pretty close to the restaurant!”

In what she hopes is a calm, cool voice Kyungsoon answers, “Yeah, I do. I’ll buzz you in. Take the steps to the second floor, I’m at the end of the hallway on the left side.”

Then she mashes the buzz-in button for a good 15 seconds--the lobby door is pretty old and sometimes got a little slow. Regrettably, this cuts down on the time she has to rush around the living room and throw away a month’s worth of take-out containers.

A tentative knock sounds at the door and Kyungsoon looks worriedly at the pile of containers on the coffee table. Maybe she hadn’t thought this through enough. Panicking, she calls out “one second!” and balls the mess up in a blanket that she throws into her bedroom. They won’t be going in there anyway, right? Attempting to hide her nerves, she walks over to the door and opens it with her cutest smile on.

It falters when she sees Chanyeol’s huge grin waiting for her in the hallway. _God, how is anyone so adorable?_ A genuine smile spreads on her face as she welcomes Chanyeol in and tells him to sit on the couch while she makes tea. His legs barely fit in the tiny space between the couch and the table and he’s much too big for the tiny apartment. Kyungsoon pulls the table out and smiles at Chanyeol’s relieved expression, then heads towards the kitchen.

“So what time will your roommate get home?” Kyungsoon asks from behind the counter.

“I’m not sure. He just moved in recently and kinda parties a lot. Hasn’t answered my texts yet either. Our third roommate is a bartender and won’t be getting home til after the bars close. I’m sorry, this situation really sucks.” There’s practically a sad face emoticon hovering over his head, he’s so apologetic. Kyungsoon gives him a gentle smile over her shoulder to reassure him that this really is fine with her. She turns back around to grab the kettle and wonders how they’ll occupy themselves for the night.

“Is there time for us to watch a movie then, Chan?” she asks. She’d been focusing on finding two clean mugs and the nickname had slips from her lips on accident. She freezes, wondering if it was too soon to use that. Is it weird to use a nickname with someone you’d only just been on a date with? _Fuck_. Probably not, right? They’d just talked for hours. She takes a deep breath and goes back to scrubbing her favorite mug, determined to act like she’s just as comfortable around new people as he seems to be.

A warm voice saves her from spiraling into panic. “Probably. What movies do you have, Soonie?” Chanyeol pronounces the name with extra emphasis and Kyungsoon can hear the grin in his voice.

She bites her tongue in an attempt to calm down and answers, “Lots. They’re all on the shelf by the tv. You should pick one out.”

“Alright,” comes his enthusiastic reply. Kyungsoon wonders if this guy is always so excited. It’s unbearably endearing.

Tea made, she heads back to the living room and sets the cups down on the (now clean, save for a few nail polish stains) coffee table.

She plops down on the left side of the couch and looks over at Chanyeol sprawled out on the right side. Feeling too nervous to scoot closer, she looks up at the tv to see what Chanyeol had picked.

The opening credits for Grease flash onto the screen and Kyungsoon nearly chokes on her tea. Chanyeol guffaws and suddenly his arm is pressed against her arm. He’s really warm and she can’t help but feel comforted. (Somehow that makes sense, that such a kind person would be as warm as her coziest blanket.)

She makes an unattractive hacking sound to clear the tea from her windpipe and asks, “ _Grease?_ Why Grease?”

“Because I like to sing along to the songs, Soonie.” This time the nickname falls from his mouth easily and Kyungsoon’s heart thuds. “I thought this would be a great opportunity to show off my amazing vocal talent.” He finishes the sentence with a cheesy smile, his eyes twinkling. He’s so close that she can smell his breath. It’s minty, like he’d been chewing gum before he got here. Her favorite kind, too. Spearmint.

Before she can stop herself, Kyungsoon straightens her back and tilts her head up. She’s millimeters from Chanyeol’s face now and can hardly breathe. He’s so warm and soft and then all at once their lips are pressed together.

It’s a gentle kiss, but Kyungsoon felt electrified all the same. They pull apart and are silent for all of 2 seconds before breaking into giggles.

Chanyeol pulls her closer and she rests her head on his shoulder. She hopes the movie had distracted Chanyeol enough that he hadn’t noticed her almost comically-huge grin.

“You have a cute smile,” he murmurs. That answered that question.

* * *

On the table, Chanyeol’s phone lights up with a new text. The vibration is just enough to wake him up and he gingerly reaches towards the table. His roommate is finally home and wants to know if he’s coming back. Chanyeol looks around the room. Kyungsoon is crammed into his side, smiling slightly in her sleep. The menu for Grease has been looping for at least an hour now. Squinting at the screen, he types out _No, I found a couch to crash on_ and puts his phone on the floor.

Kyungsoon groans and scoots closer to Chanyeol, smiling when he presses a dry kiss to her forehead.

“I’m gonna keep you,” she rasps out. Chanyeol tightens his arm around her in response.

“Happy to hear it,” he sighs out. They drift off to sleep, thankful that Baek had demanded they go out.


End file.
